Besos con olor a cigarrillos
by Daenerys Friki Black
Summary: James en ese momento quería que se lo tragase la tierra. Deseaba tener algún aparato que borrase la memoria para que así todos olvidaran el vergonzoso momento que Roxanne le estaba haciendo pasar. Pero cuando vio la sonrisa tímida y nerviosa que Lorcan le dirigía, todo lo demás desapareció y sólo existían James y Lorcan, junto a sus miradas de infinito amor. Para Chessy.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo el universo de Harry Potter le pertenece a Jotaká._

* * *

><p><em>Este fic ha sido creado para el <em>_**"Intercambio de Regalos de la Familia Friki" **__del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

* * *

><p><strong>Besos con olor a cigarrillo<strong>

_Por: Daenerys Black_

* * *

><p><em>Para: <em>_**Cheshire Friki Black**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Petición:<strong> James Sirius/Lorcan. Cualquier trama. Estos dos son un lienzo en blanco y cualquier cosa podría decirse que es canon. Me encantaría ver cómo estos dos van en su relación. El resto, queda a elección del pariente secreto._

* * *

><p>James Sirius se escabulló de La Madriguera para salir a los jardines de ésta. Adentro de la casa toda su familia celebraba el cumpleaños de su hermana Lily. Los colores del cielo variaban entre anaranjado y amarillo y el sol, vestido de rojas tonalidades, declinaba en el horizonte para esconderse y dejar salir a la doncella de plata que era la Luna. James se sentó en el pasto seco junto a unos arbustos y sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo. Cerró los ojos mientras daba la primera calada del cigarrillo. El humo en sus pulmones le daba una sensación reconfortante.<p>

Escuchó unos pasos sonoros venir desde La Madriguera. Apagó el cigarrillo tan rápido que casi se quemó al hacerlo. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a la persona que se acercaba a él. El atardecer le arrancaba destellos dorados al cabello de la persona que venía a verlo. Lorcan Scamander observaba a James con el ceño fruncido y una mirada de desaprobación.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Lorcan? —preguntó James, posando su vista nuevamente en el horizonte.

—Podría preguntar lo mismo —respondió él y se dejó caer a su lado con extrema delicadeza, como si de una pluma se tratase.

—Eh, no —dijo James con una sonrisa burlona bailando en su rostro. Cuando James sonreía de esa forma se le formaba un pequeño hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda.

—¿Por qué no estás adentro? —Lorcan atisbó lo que ocultaba James en su mano.

—No tenía ganas.

—¿Querías venir a fumar? —cuestionó Lorcan con el ceño fruncido y le arrebató el cigarrillo medio apagado de su mano. Lo sofocó completamente y lo arrojó lejos. El cigarrillo se perdió entre la espesa maleza.

—Oye —reclamó James. Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de enojo. ¿Qué se creía Lorcan para arrogar su cigarrillo?

Lorcan hizo caso omiso de los reclamos de James y comenzó a tamborilear con sus dedos en sus piernas, imitando el sonido de una batería muggle. El sol ya se había ocultado por completo y las estrellas brillaban en su máximo esplendor; nobles y puras. James vio de soslayo a Lorcan que veía las estrellas con los ojos completamente abiertos. Sus espesas y largas pestañas le daban un aspecto tierno y hacían resaltar más sus orbes color tormenta. A pesar de que Lorcan fuera una serpiente y existiera esa rivalidad de antaño entre ambas casas, Gryffindor y Slytherin, James era un amigo cercano del chico rubio.

Mucha gente confundía muy a menudo a Lorcan con su hermano gemelo Lysander y James no comprendía el porqué de ello. Eran completamente diferentes. Lorcan era un poco más rubio que Lysander y su cabello era más desordenado que el de su hermano, dándole un aspecto rebelde. Sus ojos tenían una chispa traviesa y calculadora, una combinación bastante peculiar. Lorcan era un Slytherin de pies a cabezas y Lysander un soñador Ravenclaw, igual a su madre Luna. Pero la diferencia más importante que había entre ellos dos era que cuando James veía a Lorcan un torbellino de emociones comenzaba a florecer en él. No sabría decir desde cuándo profesa esos sentimientos hacia Lorcan. Quizás fue en el momento que lo vio volar tan grácilmente en su escoba, o cuando hacían bromas y se escabullían de clases juntos para ir a las cocinas a pasar la hora. O simplemente por la forma en que los ojos de Lorcan brillaban durante las clases de astronomía y nombraba todas las estrellas.

Esas y muchas otras cosas había hecho que James Sirius se enamorara de Lorcan.

—Ya van a repartir el pastel —comentó Lorcan, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Él seguía mirando las estrellas, como si le dijeran algo increíblemente interesante.

—¿Sí? —James desordenó su cabello y despegó su vista de Lorcan—. Ve tú. No quiero pastel —vio como Lorcan hacía una mueca y sus ojos parecían una verdadera tormenta.

—¿Te quieres quedar aquí para volver a fumar, cierto? —James miró a Lorcan sorprendido, no creía que le molestase tanto que fumara.

—¿Y qué te importa a ti? —cuestionó. No era una pregunta muy elocuente, pero no se quería quedar callado y fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—¿Que qué me importa? —masculló él. Si las miradas pudieran matar, pensó James, él ya estaría bien muerto. Lo miró con ojos relampagueantes y furiosos—. Eres insoportable, Potter.

Lorcan se alejó a pasos agigantados de él, dejando a un desconcertado James Potter detrás. Decidió restarle importancia a lo sucedido y prendió otro cigarrillo. Le dio una bocanada pero ya no sentía lo mismo. Miró el cigarrillo que se consumía lentamente en sus manos, dejando un rastro de humo que pronto se perdía en la inmensidad de la noche. Arrojó el cigarrillo enojado consigo mismo, con el cigarrillo como si tuviese la culpa de todo y con Lorcan Scamander por venir a hacerle una escena y luego marcharse dejándolo hecho un manojo de interrogantes.

—¡Lorcan! ¡Espera! —gruñó y corrió para llegar hasta Lorcan, que todavía se veía enojado— Merlín, ¿cómo caminas tan rápido?

Lorcan estaba a punto de pasar por el umbral de la puerta para entrar a La Madriguera y seguir siendo parte de la celebración que se llevaba a cabo dentro, pero James lo tomó del hombro y jaló su cuerpo para que no entrase. Lorcan no demoró en protestar y tratar de zafarse del agarre que James ejercía sobre él, pero fue en vano.

—James, ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó, o más bien exigió—. Yo, a diferencia de ti, sí quiero pastel así que suéltame de una maldita vez.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no quieres pasar tiempo con tu querido amigo James? —Lorcan soltó un bufido y James rio al ver la cara de que tenía.

—Es en momentos como estos cuando cuestiono nuestra amistad, Potter.

Ignoró lo dicho por el rubio —y lo asombrosamente provocativo que sonaba su apellido en los labios de Lorcan cuando estaba enojada— y lo llevó hasta donde estaban anteriormente. Lorcan logró finalmente zafarse de James y suspiró resignado. James podía ser muy terco y si quería que Lorcan se quedara con él en la intemperie, lo lograría de un modo u otro. James se percató —ya no había hecho antes, pero ahora recordó— que cuando Lorcan se enojaba su frente se arrugaba ligeramente y sus cejas, claras como los rayos del sol matinal, se juntaban un poco.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto que fume? —cuestionó, yendo al grano de inmediato.

—Yo nunca dije que me importase.

—Lo diste a entender muy claramente —rebatió. Lorcan se mordió el labio con nerviosismo y miró hacia otro lado, no queriendo hacer contacto visual con los penetrantes ojos chocolate de James. Hizo acopio de toda su voluntad para tratar de no besarlo en ese instante.

«Merlín, se ve jodidamente sexy cuando se muerde el labio»

—Es obvio, ¿no? —contestó él—. Eres mi amigo y me preocupo por ti.

James no pudo evitar decepcionarse al escuchar la razón de Lorcan.

—Y porque no sabría qué hacer si tú mueres —susurró.

Fue un murmullo tan tenue que casi no lo oye. James abrió la boca, sorprendido. Esa frase se podría interpretar de muchas formas. Unas le gustaban más que otras.

—… ¿qué? —fue lo único que atinó a decir. Lorcan lucía como si estuviera al borde de perder toda la paciencia.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonto, Potter? —Lorcan acortó la distancia que había entre ellos y unió sus labios con los de James.

James no sabía qué hacer. Era como si todo el control que tenía de su cuerpo hubiese desaparecido al tocar los labios de Lorcan con los suyos. Finalmente consiguió hacer algo útil. Llevó sus manos hasta la cintura de Lorcan y comenzó a acariciar la piel desnuda bajo la camisa que vestía. Emitió un gemido cuando Lorcan pasó sus hábiles manos por su espalda, el rubio aprovechó la ocasión y adentró su lengua a la boca de James. James separó sus labios con los de Lorcan y comenzó a besar su cuello, mordiendo su piel y dejando una pequeña mancha roja como muestra de que ahora Lorcan es de él.

El beso terminó y James vio como Lorcan abría los ojos lentamente y un leve rubor comenzaba a aparecer en sus mejillas. El cabello dorado de Lorcan estaba desordenado y tenía los labios hinchados por el beso. La marca que James dejó en su cuello empezaba a desaparecer, pero sabía que siempre, de alguna forma, estaría ahí, indicando que Lorcan ahora tenía dueño y ese era James.

—Eh… —comenzó a decir Lorcan mientras su sonrojo se intensificaba cada vez más—. Yo… no…

James se preguntó cómo una persona podía cambiar tanto la forma en que se veía en unos segundos. Hace unos segundos —minutos, lo que sea. Lorcan tenía ese efecto en él que le hacía perder la noción del tiempo— lucía jodidamente sexy, y ahora, no sabiendo qué decir ni qué hacer, era la persona más tierna y adorable que James había visto jamás.

Iba a hablar cuando fue interrumpido por el grito de Roxanne llamándolos desde la puerta.

—¡James! ¡Lorcan! ¡A cantarle el cumpleaños a Lily! —James iba a gritarle que se callara y entrara a la casa, pero no era conveniente ver a su prima enojada, lo sabía más que bien— ¡Ahora! —agregó con una voz que no admitía quejas.

James masculló algo por lo bajo y fue a la casa con la cabeza gacha y el ceño fruncido, enojado con su prima por interrumpir su momento con Lorcan, enojado con Lorcan por no decir nada después del beso y enojado con él mismo porque estaba enojado. Roxanne los vio entrar y preguntó:

—Eh, ¿por qué tienen la ropa tan desordenada? —en ese momento James comenzaba a tener sentimientos no muy fraternales hacia su prima—. Y, Lorcan, ¿eso que tienes en el cuello es un chupón?

Lorcan se tapó rápidamente el cuello con la mano. Su expresión delataba que sí era un chupón, y por la forma acusadora con la que miraba a James, Roxanne no tardó en atar cabos y salir gritando a los cuatro vientos.

—¡James y Lorcan se besaron! —todos los ojos curiosos de su familia voltearon para ver a los recién llegados— ¡James le dejó un chupón a Lorcan!

James en ese momento quería que se lo tragase la tierra. Deseaba tener algún aparato que borrase la memoria para que así todos olvidaran el vergonzoso momento que Roxanne le estaba haciendo pasar. Pero cuando vio la sonrisa tímida y nerviosa que Lorcan le dirigía, todo lo demás desapareció y sólo existían James y Lorcan, junto a sus miradas de infinito amor.

* * *

><p><em>El final aun no me convence mucho. Y no son una pareja hecha y derecha, pero queda más menos reflejado cómo sería su relación si tuviesen una (que van a tener porque se aman locamente :v)<em>

_Iba a ser parte de viñetas ésta idea, pero se fue alargando y quedó como un One-shot. Y, antes de odiarme, es la primera vez que escribo de esta pareja así que no seas tan mala XD_


End file.
